Mi único y Gran Amor Es ¿Es un Androide?
by Kissxlove
Summary: Dedicado a Rosstock. De alguna extraña manera ella se enamora, pero de una manera mucho más extraña y compleja él se enamorará también de ella. Estaban decididos a estar con la persona que aman... Pero una venganza hará que su amor no sea correspondido.


Los personajes de Ranma ½ son de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión.

"**Este es un trabajo de ficción. Cualquier semejanza a la vida ó personalidad de una persona actual, viva o muerta. Es mera coincidencia" **

Nota de la Autora: ¡¡¡ROUS!!! Te echo de menos… (T-T) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te osaste a irte? Si pues, tu debes estar pasándola de lo lindo en la playa con minos por doquier… ¡Mientras que yo acá… en Santiago, conformándome con lo que hay! No te perdonare… aunque te diré algo, cuando subiste al bus, me largué a llorar… más te vale que no haya llorado en vano y vengas en las vacaciones de Invierno, SI ó SI…

Jeje, bueno eso fue un lapsus… ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ^^ Soy… soy… bueno no importa quien soy, pero he decidido hacer una historia un tanto diferente, ¿Por qué Ranma siempre es el que sufre? ¿Por qué siempre el personaje que esta a punto de morir es Akane y no otro? ¿Por qué las historias son de amores correspondidos y con finales felices? ¡¡¡¿Por qué son felices?!!! ¡¡¡Yo odio a la gente feliz!!! Pero sobre todo… ¡¡¡ o\ /o ODIO LOS FINALES FELICES!!! Así que esta historia será triste (^^) ¡Ah! ¡Que felicidad…! Jeje, bueno en esta historia habrá de todo, menos Lemón… Así que espero que me dejen un comentario, lo necesitaré…

Aclaraciones:

Relato

-Diálogos-

_Flash Back o partes/frases del pasado_

/Pensamientos de los personajes/

(Notas de la Autora… o sea yo)

**Capitulo Anterior**

"Mi Único y Gran Amor… Es… ¿Es Un Androide?"

Por Kissxlove

Capitulo Uno

"Ella. Nuevos alumnos"

_/¿Me amas lo suficiente como para estar a mi lado?/_

/Ésa, ésa fue la pregunta más estúpida que me había hecho. Pero por muy estúpida, incoherente, ilógica que hubiera sido, me hubiera encantado responderle que si, y que no preguntara cosas como esa. Pero sé perfectamente que a ella le alegraban la vida saber cosas tan mínimas.

Me encantaría haber podido tener otra oportunidad… para responderle, abrazarla, besarla como lo hacía antes. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás… ¡Maldición! La he perdido para siempre, y sé perfectamente que ella nunca volverá… /

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía en su corazón una daga que lo apuñalaba todo el tiempo? Debe ser porque el perder a un ser amado te queda grabado en el alma, y sin quererlo cuando lo recuerdas las lágrimas vuelven a acompañarte para que te ahogues en ellas y no veas más que tu futuro deseado, que alguna vez lo viste tan claro, a un futuro que se borra lentamente con el tiempo, con el sufrimiento que te llevara a una condena de la pena y la tristeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos podía escuchar su leve risa por aquel departamento? Hasta ahora, que habían pasado años, podía ver su sonrisa, clara, alegre, que era capaz de animar a cualquier ser existente en la tierra. O simplemente, todavía lograr ver esos ojos marrones que iluminaban su día, al verlos en la mañana al despertar, esa mirada que lo tranquilizaba, como si le dijera, "Cálmate, estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte nunca"

Pero ya no, no volvería a escuchar su risa llenando su hogar, su mirada al despertar, esos suaves labios que beso por primera vez, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en un simple abrazo, coger su mano regreso a casa o en una cita, o verla… simplemente eso. El hubiera renunciado a ella, el sería capaz de ser feliz con solo verla…

Pero en vez de sentirla, sentía un grito desgarrador en su corazón que quería salir impacientemente… ese grito, desgarraba cada parte de su ser, el saber que su ser amado nunca más volvería… podría jurar que el moría lentamente… no, el ya estaba muerto, solo era una marioneta consumida por el odio y el rencor…

- _¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Un grito ensordecedor paralizó su mundo, al verla a ella caer en sus brazos…_

_Ahí estaba ella, tendida… su mirada perdida en el camino de la vida… _

- _Amor… amor…. ¿Qué… Qué sucede vida? Despierta… ¡Despierta!-comenzó a moverla de a poco para que reaccionara… _

_En ese momento sentía un grandísimo nudo en su garganta, la paciencia en respecto a ella nunca había sido su fuerte. Entonces fue cuando lo notó, un líquido escurría de su cuerpo sin cesar. Sangre. Mucha sangre… mucha sangre bañaba su cuerpo, y lo bañaba a él en la tristeza y desesperación…_

- _¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Amor!! ¡¡Vamos despierta!!-estaba nublado por la desesperación, sin querer ver la realidad. Pero reaccionó al ver que el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a enfriarse… ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Horas? No lo sabía, solo sabía que ya no sentía la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo. – No- la negación- no es verdad- de ver la realidad- es imposible- de lo probable en la vida- No… no… ¡¡¡Noooooo!!! _

_Abrazaba su cuerpo con desesperación, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir por sus mejillas… _

Ahí estaban de nuevo, visitándolo otra vez. Lágrimas. ¿Qué pasaba? No paraban en ningún momento, en ningún paraban… Lo peor era saber que su tiempo vivido con ella, no fue más que una brisa en el atardecer, una gota de agua, fue la nada, no se dio cuenta cuando el tiempo pasó tan rápido.

Se paró y se acerca a su escritorio, y no pudo evitar mirar la foto de ellos dos juntos, el la abrazaba y ella sonreía como siempre. Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio, y ahora las lágrimas eran de odio, rencor.

/ ¡Ellos fueron los culpables! ¡Ellos son los que me la quitaron! Juré en tu tumba que me vengaría por haber… por haber apagado tu hermosa luz de vida… ¡Imbéciles! /

Él entró a otro cuarto, donde realizaba sus experimentos. Se acercó a su última creación, era su último recurso para cobrar venganza por su muerte. Rió irónicamente para sus adentros, su creación se parecía mucho a ella, pero no era ella. Podría tratarla como a una hija, si eso era lo ideal. Sería su hija. Miró al fondo del cuarto donde estaba su primera creación, que fue un fracaso. Apretó unos cuantos botones de la maquina donde se encontraba su proyecto. "Ejecutar" dando inicio al plan…

.-.-.

- ¡Akane-chan! –un gritó hizo que la azulada de cabellos largos se girará para ver quien la llamaba. Ryoga, su mejor amigo. – vamos juntos…-dijo el sonriendo. Para Ryoga no había nadie más importante que su mejor amiga.

- Vamos…-sonrió simplemente. La chica era muy hermosa, de cabellos largos azules, de mirada castaña y de figura envidiable. Ella y Ryoga son amigos de infancia, y se conocieron porque sus padres practicaban artes marciales. Al principio querían comprometerlos, pero desistieron al ver que Ryoga ya estaba enamorado de una compañera de clases, aunque era un secreto.

- Mmm… al fin somos estudiantes de preparatoria… ¿No te parece genial? –dijo el, mirándola.

- Si, por fin estamos acabando los estudios, y después a la Universidad… Jeje me da mucha emoción…-sonrió. Ryoga inevitablemente sonrió también.

El chico se puso a observar disimuladamente a su amiga. Había crecido una cantidad. No se había dado cuenta de que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. Su cuerpo era más fino, se fijó en su busto, se sonrojó, habían crecido notablemente. /¿Pero que estupideces estás pensando Ryoga? ¡¡ELLA ES TÚ MEJOR AMIGA!!/ El joven comenzó a estrellarse la cabeza una y otra vez con una pared para reaccionar. Akane lo miraba atónita.

- Ryoga… ¿Qué demonios haces?-le propinó una bofetada para que parara, dejándole una mejilla notablemente hinchada. Eso era un defecto, ella no tenía delicadeza al golpear. Pero bueno, nadie tiene delicadeza al golpear… Sino con todas sus fuerzas, sería ilógico, que en una noche te asaltarán y tú pegarás con gracia y delicadeza ¿no?

- G… Glacias… Akaane…-dijo dificultosamente ya que su mejilla hinchada le impedía hablar con normalidad.

- Bueno, sigamos…. Sino llegaremos tarde nuestro primer día y no podrás ver a…-empezó a reír como una niña pequeña, Ryoga se sonrojó completamente al ver que iba a decir- tu ya sabes quién…-empezó a correr hacia el Instituto al ver como Ryoga le perseguía para darle unas merecidas cosquillas.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron muy temprano al salón de clases, obviamente, Ryoga seguía persiguiéndola. Los chicos miraban de forma recelosa a Ryoga, que la había alcanzado en un abrazo y comenzó con su guerra de cosquillas.

- Se nota que a Ryoga le gusta Tendo, ¿No, Hiroshi?-decía un chico a su amigo, mientras que los demás asentían

- Para después andar diciendo "Solo somos amigos"-contesto su amigo con recelo.- Es un engreído total, se cree mucho porque pasa el tiempo con Tendo

- A mí siempre me dio mala espina ese chico…-comentó otro.

Los jóvenes ni se enteraban por los comentarios de los demás, seguían en su mundo, riendo a carcajada limpia. La chica comenzaba a llorar por las cosquillas, y Ryoga reía junto con ella.

- No… po… por… ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! Jaja… Jajajjajaja -pedía ella llorando.- Ya… ¡¡Para!! No… no doy… doy más…

Los chicos cesaron con su guerra al ver que ambos les faltaba aire por causa de la risa, y tragaban el aire llenando sus pulmones, respirando agitadamente, en uno que otro momento salían leves risas… Ambos se estrecharon la mano, dando la paz a esa guerra de cosquillas. El chico se sentó en su puesto y ella se quedó apoyada en la pared mirándolo.

/ ¡Dios! ¿En que momento se volvió un hombre? Sus hombros están más anchos, su voz ya no es la misma, y sin darme cuenta de ha dejado una enana al lado de él…/La chica cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y respiró tranquilamente.

- _¡Akane-chan!-la pequeña niña de cabellos cortos se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo que la alcanzaba corriendo y respirando dificultosamente- vamos juntos a la guardería…_

- _Vamos-sonrió alegremente_

- _Al fin pasamos a la guardería… ¿No te parece guay? _

- _¡Si…!-dijo emocionada- Hoy será nuestro primer día de clases… espero que nos toque juntos ¿No, Ryoga?-empezó a correr para jugar al "pillarse"_

- _Si… espero que nos toque siempre juntos…-corrió detrás de ella_

Suspiró fuertemente. Su mejor amigo era muy preciado para ella. Pero por más que tuviera a un amigo preciado, no estaba esa persona especial. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo iba a aparecer? Su hermana Nabiki dijo que era en esta edad donde iba a empezar a conocer al amor… /¡Claro! Ella me dice eso porque está felizmente casada con Tatewaki… ¡Y vaya maravilla le resultó casarse con él! Papá me dice que no me vaya a enamorar tontamente, ¡Claro! A él le conviene que me case con alguien de la élite/

Claro, por eso Akane Tendo estaba en el Instituto Furinkan, el más prestigioso Instituto de Japón. Su padre no solo era el dueño del Dojo Tendo, sino que era uno de los Empresarios Financieros más poderoso del mundo, de él dependía el estado económico de Japón. Por supuesto, a él le hace mucha gracia Ryoga y le encantaría que se casará con él, ya que era hijo de su mejor amigo, aunque no era alguien de la élite. ¿Cómo estaba él ahí? ¿En Furinkan? Una palabra. BECADO. Estudió mucho para estar en la Preparatoria con su mejor amiga, ya que habían prometido estar siempre juntos.

Soun Tendo, era el hombre más serio y avaro en el mundo de la economía, pero con respecto a sus hijas, era el hombre más cariñoso y amable, y por supuesto celoso. Amaba a Nabiki tanto como a Akane. Aunque le costó soltar a Nabiki, cuando supo que se iba a casar con Tatewaki Kuno. El joven heredero de la Dinastía Tatewaki, que se especializaba en el estado financiero y eran asesinos contratados. Era un buen partido para ella, pero claro… ¿Qué padre no quiere un buen partido para su hija? Pero hablamos de un buen partido, no de un asesino más reconocido en el Siglo XXI… A ningún padre le gustaría saber que su hija se casaría con un asesino. Pero desistió al ver que se amaban por sobre todo, además ambos eran avaros en el dinero, eran tal para cual.

Sin embargo Akane, no muestra ningún especial interés en el dinero, ni mucho menos en el prestigio. Akane se parecía mucho a su madre. Sencilla, humilde, agradable, sonriente y con una gran bruta fuerza que podía enviarte a volar por todo Japón. Andaba en busca de su persona especial… pero… ¿Cómo lo encontraría? ¿Dónde estaría esa maravillosa persona que la amaría por sobre todo?

La mirada de la chica recorrió el salón, había muchos estudiantes nuevos. En el último asiento estaba un chico con trenza que bostezaba y se empezaba a columpiar en su silla, delante del puesto de ella, una chica de cabellos lilas, y de figura realmente llamativa, y unos asientos más adelantes del de Ryoga, una chica de cabellos castaños, al lado de la puerta una chica de cabellos rojos también atados en una trenza, parecía la versión femenina del chico del último asiento. Parecían hermanos gemelos y por último un chico de cabellos negros largos atados en una cola baja, y de ojos verdes, no parecía japonés, debía ser chino. La chica se sentó al lado de Ryoga, porque ya había sonado la campana. Todos los alumnos se sentaron esperando la llegada de la Profesora Hinako.

La pequeña profesora entró animadamente al salón, y se puso a observar las caras nuevas…

- ¡Por lo que veo hay estudiantes nuevos! ¡Bien, para que nos conozcamos haremos nuestras presentaciones! ¡Cada uno!-dijo ella animadamente.

La primera hora se pasó entre presentaciones de los alumnos, diciendo sus nombres, sus mejores amigos, su edad, y sus pasatiempos y asignaturas preferidas y no preferidas. Akane poso su vista en Ryoga, pronto le tocaría.

- Hibiki-san, es su turno…-dijo sonriendo la profesora.

- Hai… mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, tengo dieciséis años. Mi mejor amiga es Akane-la chica sonrió al escuchar su nombre- Mi pasatiempo es viajar, especialmente en las montañas, mi asignatura preferida es Deporte y la que menos me gusta es Geografía.-se sentó al terminar su presentación.

La chica miró atentamente a cada uno de los nuevos, hasta que se cruzó con la mirada del chico de la trenza y rápidamente "presto atención" a las presentaciones.

- Kounji Ukyo… ¿Eres nueva?-dijo la profesora mirando a la castaña de ojos azules.

- Si. Mi nombre es Ukyo Kounji, tengo dieciséis años. No he tenido la oportunidad de tener amistades de fuertes lazos debido que por el trabajo de mi padre nos cambiamos muy seguido, pero esta vez me quedaré un buen tiempo acá, por lo que espero tener unas cuantas amistades, mi pasatiempo es cocinar, me encanta la clase de Cocina, y no me agrada la clase de Idioma Extranjero.

La chica se sentó. No era tan antipática como parecía, era… era… ¿Cómo decirlo? /Corriente/ pensó Akane. Pasaron muchas presentaciones, y ella comenzaba a aburrirse. Miró como un papelito caía en su mesa, que lo mandaba Ryoga…

La chica lo abrió.

_*Hoy pienso declarármele* _

La chica escribió rápidamente en el papel y se lo mandó en un descuido de la profesora.

_*¿En serio? ¿Y si te rechaza?* _

Leyó el chico, cosa que lo desanimo un poco, y así paso un rato hasta que la profesora los miró furiosamente. Por lo que pararon

- Mi nombre es Ranko Saotome-Akane miró a la pelirroja que se estaba presentado- tengo dieciséis años, mi mejor amigo es mi hermano Ranma, que es mi mellizo-dijo señalando al chico de la trenza. Claro, por eso se parecían tanto- Mi pasatiempo es la ceremonia del té y los deportes, me encanta la asignatura de Gimnasia Artística y Rítmica, y me disgusta mucho matemáticas…-dijo ella. Termino por sentarse y sonriendo amablemente.

La chica miró otro papel de su amigo.

_*Es una chica con aura de creída* _

_*¿Verdad? Yo creo que se hace la linda…* _

Le respondió la chica bromeando.

- Me llamo Ranma Saotome. Mi mejor amiga es Ranko mi hermana, tengo dieciséis años, me encanta las artes marciales-Akane prestó más atención a la presentación del chico- me gusta deportes y odio matemáticas…-se sentó.

_*Él es el típico chico creído, porque sabe que es guapo…* _

Akane leyó el papelito y oculto una risita…

_*Tú también lo encontraste guapo por lo que veo… ¿No serás de la otra vereda Ryoga? He visto tantas cosas, que no me extrañaría que se te diera vuelta el paraguas… ^^*_

El chico la mató con la mirada al ver esa nota, y se hizo el enfadado.

- Yo ser Shampoo Su, yo ser de China, por lo que yo no hablar bien japonés.-era el turno de la extravagante chica de cabellos lilas y de figura llamativa- a Shampoo le gusta cocinar, le gusta deportes y Shampoo odiar Lenguaje… Y yo tener dieciséis años… y Mousse ser mejor amigo-la chica se sentó.

Esta vez fue Akane quien mando el papelillo.

_*Parece ser de esas mujeres que hablan tontamente y que les encanta parecer pu…* _

Ryoga se rio para sus adentros

_*A mi me pareció muy guapa, aunque se ve estúpida…* _

- Soy Mousse Su, primo lejano de Shampoo, soy de China pero mi japonés es bastante bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga por supuesto, y tengo dieciséis años. Me gusta la asignatura de Literatura y no me gusta Ingles.

_*Se nota que le gusta esa chica…* _escribió Akane

_*¿Y a quien no le gustaría?*_

La chica lo miró en forma de reprobación. La profesora la había llamado, por lo que era su turno.

- Mi nombre es Akane Tendo-la mirada de todos los alumnos nuevos se posaron de inmediato en ella.

.-.-.

Él se sentó en su escritorio, y sonrió satisfactoriamente. Tomó la foto de él y su amada.

Todo estaba resultando como lo planeó.

- El juego acaba de empezar…-su risa era lo único que llenaba ese apartamento.

Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola! Bueno esto más que nada fue una simple introducción, prometo que el próximo capitulo será más largo e interesante, pero nos se puede revelar todo en el primer capitulo ¿No? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios que en verdad los necesitaré para salir adelante, tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar porque me mudaré de casa y tengo otras dos series que continuar. ^^ Rous espero que sea de tu agrado… T-T te echo de menos… espero que me dejes un review y me digas como has sido estar allá… ¡Ah! Mándame un chico de metro setenta, guapo y en encomienda… Jeje ^^


End file.
